


To love and to be loved

by banestarks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lightwood-bane, Alternate Universe, Are these tags too long?, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Parents, Tried to be funny but failed miserably, i still don't know how to tag, magnus lightwood-bane, mundane!Alec, mundane!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banestarks/pseuds/banestarks
Summary: “Is that edible? Please don’t poison me, I love you” Magnus says quickly, his eyes widening with concern as he looks back at his husband and son who were currently covered in flour.





	To love and to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is to be honest.  
> I don't have a beta so there might be mistakes and grammatically incorrect sentences, for that I apologise.

 

 

Magnus blinks his eyes open, squinting at the natural light of the sun blinding his vision.

 

He lifts his phone from the nightstand and groans at the time. Why did his brain decide to wake him up at 7 on a Sunday morning?

 

Magnus drops his head back on his pillow and closes his eyes, ready to catch up on at least one more hour of sleep before his son runs in to wake his husband and him up with kisses or by jumping on the bed -really, it depends on the toddler’s mood what they would be subjected to every morning- when a delicious scent of vanilla and blueberries invades his nostrils and tickles all his senses. 

 

He turns around, lifting the silk sheets higher, when the wind from the opened window of their bedroom hits his skin, and shivers. Magnus has always hated the cold, favouring the warmth of summer and the beautiful colours nature brings with it.

 

He reaches for the left side of the bed, only to be welcomed by emptiness. He pouts to himself, a pang of disappointment rushing through him at the realisation that he would not get his usual morning cuddles.

 

Magnus grabs the robe that was resting on the chair, close to his side of the bed and after struggling for a few seconds, he manages to slip the silk material on while still being tugged comfortably under the blanket.

 

He smiles when he hears the soft giggles of his son and husband, his favourite sounds in the world. 

 

Magnus could spend his entire life just listening to their joyful laughter. The dramatic side of him would even go as far as saying that each time he hears those sounds, five precious years are added to his mortal life.

 

He gets out of bed and follows the hypnotising sound with an infectious smile on his lips.

 

Never in his life did he think of himself as lucky enough to live a life surrounded by happiness and the purest of love but here he is, married with a beautiful man who has promised him ‘for better and for worse’, a man who has accepted all his flaws and instead of enduring them, he has loved him for them, has cherished that dark, sad side of him and turned it into something beautiful.

 

 _“There is nothing ugly about you”_ Alec has said as he stared straight into Magnus’ eyes with nothing but determination in his voice and a love in his eyes that has never ceased to glow for as long as he looked at Magnus.

 

Magnus makes his way to the kitchen and halted, eyes widening at the sight before him. 

 

Ezra, their little boy, was sitting on the kitchen counter, covered in flour while Alec stood before him, back turned against Magnus. His husband’s head had fallen between his shoulders in defeat and it made Magnus giggle quietly behind his hand. 

 

He, deliberately slowly, makes his way over to his little family and puts his index finger in front of his lips when his son’s eyes meet his own.

 

He walks close enough to be only a breadth hair away from Alec’s neck and mutters softly with a playful pout on his lips “Having all the fun without me?”

 

Clearly, his little jump-scare had worked perfectly because his poor husband jumped so high that he bumped his head against the lamp hanging on top of his head.

 

\- - -

 

Alec groans in pain as he rubs the top of his head where the lamp has hit him. Perhaps Magnus was right when he had told Alec that he was too tall for those hanging lamps on top of the kitchen counter.

 

 

_“You’re just going to keep hitting your head against it. And then who’s going to have to take care of all those bruises? Moi. Stop being stubborn and let’s just get the normal ones.” Magnus had argued with him only a year into their relationship._

 

_His, then, boyfriend had asked him to move in together._

 

_Everything was perfect. He had said ‘yes’ and they had found the perfect loft to start a life together._

 

_Alec could never forget those years. They had just finished college and were still struggling to find full time jobs of their liking but, God, were they happy. Young, happy and madly in love._

 

_Everything was perfect except for the fact that they could not decide on a decoration that would please both of them and Alec wanted those goddamn lamps because they were pretty and he had succumbed to all of Magnus’ decorations so far._

 

_“They’re pretty and I’m not that tall. We’re taking them” Alec had argued back, knowing full well that he did not actually have a good argument and Magnus would probably win again._

 

_Except he did not. Magnus had only rolled his eyes at Alec and muttered a small “Fine” before turning to the employee to order the three lamps that will later be hanging on top of their kitchen counter._

 

“I told you not to buy those lamps” Magnus sighs. He gently rubs circles into Alec’s scalp to sooth the pain.

 

“They’re obviously our best purchase since I’m always pampered by you every time I get injured” Alec turns around to face Magnus just so he can wiggle his brows at him which made the latter laugh.

 

“Good morning” Magnus says. He leans in and places a soft kiss on Alec’s lips, his hand still holding Alec’s head where he had been hurt as he lingers the kiss until they both couldn’t help but smile against each other’s lips.

 

Alec was getting lost in their lips being softly pressed against each other’s as his arms went around his husband's waist in an attempt to pull him closer. Magnus has always been the sun shining brightly in his life, the light in his darkness and so were each of his kisses. Whether they were soft little pecks of good morning and goodbye or passionate kisses shared between two lovers in the quiet of the night, Magnus’ lips on Alec’s is like taking a breath of fresh air in his lungs after suffocating for so long.

 

Magnus pulls away from the kiss, snapping Alec out of his thoughts and making him pout as he tries to lean in for more but his husband places a hand on his lips to stop him 

 

“Your son is watching us, idiot” he says softly, smiling dreamily. Whoever said love is intoxicating, addictive like a drug was completely right but also so very wrong. Where drugs make you sick and dependent, love gives you a freedom, an independence. Love makes you believe you can do the impossible, it gives you wings to fly, it fills your lungs with oxygen and allows you to take breaths of fresh air again.

 

Sometimes they did act like young people who just discovered the pleasure of falling in love for the first time and who fall completely addicted to the feeling of flying on clouds whenever they glance at each other or discreetly share innocent touches when no one is looking; under the table, as they walk past each other to get from one side of a room to the other. 

 

Alec glances at Ezra and chuckles at the young one staring at them with big brown, twinkling eyes, as if waiting for his dads to finish greeting each other so he can have his turn hugging his papa and kissing him good morning.

 

“Good morning pumpkin” Magnus coos as he lifts his son off the counter and spins him around before pressing a loud kiss to his chubby cheek.

 

The young boy giggles, wraps his tiny legs around Magnus and his arms tightly around his neck for fear of falling “Morning papa, you were snoring this morning”

 

“Excuse me” Magnus scoffs, clearly offended “your daddy is the one who snores. I, on the other hand, sleep like a baby”

 

Ezra’s giggles gets louder, filling the air and warming the atmosphere surrounding them “No, no, you were snoring. I heard it” he leans closer, letting their noses touch. Ezra’s eyes widen to show how serious his statement is going to be “I think you’re getting old” he whispers.

 

Alec barks out a laugh and quickly places his hand on his mouth to stop himself when Magnus shoots him a glare.

 

“Did your daddy make you say this? What did we say about lying young man?” Magnus puts on his ‘serious dad’ face, well at least he tries.

 

Alec has to bite on his lower lip so he would not laugh again at the interaction between his son and husband. 

 

“Okay, you two are ridiculous. We made muffins.” He says, walking over to them and placing a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Let's eat” He whispers softly against his husband’s smooth skin.

 

\- - -

 

Magnus tilts his head to the side to take a look at the kitchen. He wonders briefly if he can still call the place a kitchen as it looks more like an episode of ‘hell kitchen’. He was certain chef Ramsey would have had a heart attack at the sight before him.

 

“Is that edible? Please don’t poison me, I love you” Magnus says quickly, his eyes widening with concern as he looks back at his husband and son who were currently covered in flour. 

 

Alec rolls his eyes, a habit Magnus will never stop teasing him about.

 

He remembers perfectly that one sentence he told Alec one night, after a heartfelt apology from a previous fight that has led to their usual teasing and banter _‘You roll your eyes so much, you’re going to lose your eyeballs one day’_.

 

“It’s very edible, thank you very much. We made it with a lot of love and care, right baby boy?”

 

Magnus squints his eyes at Alec, not very convinced with the accelerated pace in which his husband just spoke into. But his face breaks into a smile when he catches Ezra nodding vigorously.

 

“Fine, let’s eat but you guys are doing the cleaning”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this small one-shot
> 
> Find me on twitter @shumsgiggle


End file.
